


Taste of Derek

by SinQueen69



Series: Taste On His Tongue [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, College AU, Coming Untouched, Derek And Scott Are Roommates, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Facial, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Sub Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek uses Stiles’ mouth to its full potential





	Taste of Derek

Stiles’ cock was straining painfully against the zipper of his jeans from where he was kneeling in Derek’s dorm room. This had become a regular thing for him whenever he came over to ‘visit’ Scott but ended up with Derek every time. 

“Fuck, I wish you could see yourself. Down on your knees and fucking drooling for it,” Derek’s voice was low and rough as he let his loose sweatpants settle around his ankles, hand tight around his cock. 

Stiles’ was keenly aware that his mouth was watering as he stared at the thickness that was hiding between Derek’s fingers. Stiles tugged lightly at his belt that was acting as bondage, keeping his wrists and arms behind his back and god that did things to him. 

“That pretty mouth got me thinking you know, what else could you do with that tongue of yours,” Derek said as he picked up a tie from his dresser and looped it around Stiles’ neck, tugging on it until Stiles’ face was pressed against his thigh. Stiles’ whined lowly as he inhaled Derek’s scent and had to stop himself from mouthing at the heavy set of balls that were mere inches from his mouth. 

“You’re going to be a good little slut and rim me, you’re going to eat me out as well as you suck me off,” Derek was smirking as Stiles’ breathing hitched. 

“Oh, I thought you would like that, such a greedy little slut. My cock or my ass, you don’t care as long as you get your mouth on something.” Derek laughed as he pushed Stiles back just enough for Derek to settle his right knee on the bed and spread his left leg a bit wider. 

Stiles whimpered unable to stop himself as Derek reached back with his free hand and tugged one of his hairy ass cheeks apart, revealing his pink pucker. Stiles gripped at the leather of his belt as his hips jerked up a bit as arousal burned in his veins at the sight and his lips parted. 

“Yeah, I thought you would like that, such a hungry little slut.” Derek laughed as he tugged on the makeshift leash that he made of the tie. Stiles mewled as his face was forcefully buried between Derek’s ass cheeks and his tongue flicked out and swiped over the other’s hole. 

Derek sighed at the touch while Stiles outright moaned and repeated the action, his eyes closing as he began to work his lips and tongue in a way he would when sucking a cock. 

Stiles flicked and rolled his tongue, probing at Derek’s tight pucker until he was able to wiggle the tip of his tongue into the tight rim. 

“Yeah, fuck that’s good, lick my ass just like that, ah that’s a good slut,” Derek moaned out as he began to rock his ass back against Stiles’ face. Stiles’ tongue slipped deeper into Derek who tugged harder on the leash, keeping Stiles’ face in place. 

“Fuck, I knew that you would love this,” Derek praised as Stiles’ sucked at his rim and moaned unable to stop himself at the filthy praise and the taste of pure Derek on his tongue and lips. 

Stiles’ jerked his hips, hoping to get some friction against his jeans for his poor leaking cock. Stiles moaned and whimpered against Derek’s ass as he twisted and rolled his tongue inside of Derek’s loosening hole. 

“Fuck, keep doing that slut,” Derek grunted as he began to jerk himself off as he pressed his hips against Stiles’ face. Stiles moaned and pressed his tongue into Derek deeper as he helplessly tried to rub his cock against his jeans as his cock throbbed almost painfully between his thighs. 

Stiles’ gasped when Derek’s ass was suddenly gone and instead warm ropes of cum was being sprayed over his face as Derek moaned out his release. Stiles’ let out a weak moan as he felt his orgasm wash through him and he stained the front of his jeans with his cum. Stiles’ face burned under the cooling cum and he blinked lazily up at Derek who was smirking knowingly down at him. 

“Such a good little cock slut,” Derek chuckled as Stiles licked his lips clean of Derek’s cum. 

“We can do that again right?” Stiles asked, voice rough and lips swelling up from intense use. Derek just smirked and patted Stiles’ cum-coated cheek in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
